The present invention relates generally to software development and more particularly to software development in a multi-user database computer environment.
Development of software may be done in accordance with one or more of different types of development methodologies. Specifically, a development methodology refers to the framework form, planning and controlling the process of developing software. An example of software development methodology is referred to as agile software development. Agile software development refers to a group of software development methodologies based on iterative development and focuses on collaboration between various groups of developers. Some of the goals of the agile software development is customer satisfaction by rapid, continuous delivery of useful software, working software is delivered frequently; measuring progress based upon working software; accepting software requirement changes after development has commenced; close and timely cooperation between software users and software developers; co-location of the parties involved in the development process to promote interpersonal contact; and regular adaptation to changing circumstance, just to name a few.
Computer networks provide a convenient means by which to implement agile software development. However, conventional agile software development techniques are believed to be inefficient for managing software changes after the software has been released to an end user.
What is needed, therefore, are software development techniques that facilitates efficient implementation of software changes.